<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protecting Your Friends by Basicallymonkey101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652302">Protecting Your Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101'>Basicallymonkey101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Does Peko have a crush?, Gonta protect his friends, Mentions of Death, Peko helps, Some comfort, That’s up to you, That’s up to you though, V3 spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Blackened Skies Fanwork Challenge: Off-screen Event.<br/>Gonta can’t protect his friends, so he goes to Peko for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pekoyama Peko &amp; Gokuhara Gonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Blackened Skies Fanworks Challenge Entries</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protecting Your Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As said in the summary, this fic is for the Blackened Skies fanwork challenge. If you haven’t read Blackened Skies yet, I highly recommend you check it out. Link will be in the end notes. However, this work contains pretty massive spoilers for the story, so read that first and come back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gonta watched as the ball came crashing down, crushing both Celestia Ludenberg and his spirits. He had failed to protect his friends again and again, even in this new killing game. His mind flashed back to his old friends, and guilt began to eat away at his heart. He mindlessly walked out of the trial grounds, oblivious to the tears pouring down his face. His movements felt robotic, and everything felt empty. He stepped out of the elevator, and started towards his room.</p><p>He walked past Kaede’s lab, and everything came crashing down. Guilt had finally consumed him, and he felt the lives of Hifumi and Celeste resting on his shoulders. He had failed them, and he had failed everyone else. He swore to protect them, to not let them die, but here they were, two students short. Two friends short. He fell to his knees and began to sob. Images of Rantaro, Ryoma, Angie, Tenko, flashed through his mind, each one taking a bit of his soul for themselves. He saw Kaede hanging before him, Kirumi’s destroyed form on the ground in front of him, he saw Korekiyo melt while he could do nothing but watch. Worst of all, he was here. He had killed one of his friends. What if he killed Ouma? Or Miu? What about Himiko, or Saihara, or Kiibo, or-</p><p>Gonta’s thoughts were cut short when he heard a whimper from behind him. He quickly stood up, spun around, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He saw the trembling form of Mikan staring at the Pianist’s lab, and he stared for a moment. His guilt told him to leave it, he’d only get her killed too, but he pushed through it. His friend was scared, and Gonta needs to help his friends. “M-Mikan! Are you okay?” He watched her muscles tighten, and relax at the sight of him. “O-oh...h-hi G-G-Gonta...I-I’m Sorry...I-I-I’m m-making you worry a-about me...I’m sorry! I-I’ll make it up to you! I-I-I can s-strip, o-or b-beg, o-or-“ “Uh, no thank you Mikan. Gentlemen don’t make ladies strip, so Gonta no make you do that.” The two stared at each other, until Mikan began crying again. “T-T-Thank you! Y-you’re so nice Gonta!”</p><p>Gonta gave his best smile, pushing his worries behind it. “It no problem! Gentlemen nice to ladies! Gentlemen...protect ladies...” his words trailed off, and his mind flashed back to Celeste. The two went silent, until Mikan began to stutter. “Y-you know...P-Peko’s really good at protecting people...maybe she can help you...oh no...I-I spoke out of turn! I’m s-sorry! I-“ Gonta cut her off by pulling her into a hug. The memory of Angie’s soft touch flooded his mind, but he ignored it. “Thank you, Mikan. Gonta will go speak with Peko, and learn to protect friends better!” He stood up, and placed Mikan back down on the floor. “Goodbye Mikan! Thank you for talking to Gonta!” He waved to her, and began running for Peko’s room. Mikan said she could protect people, so she could teach him to protect his friends properly! She could tell him secrets, so he could finally protect everyone!</p><p>Before he knew it, he had reached the swordswoman’s door. He gave a light knock, a part of him hoping she was still asleep. What if she laughed him off, or told him he’s a failure? What if she told him the truth? His thoughts raced as the doorknob twisted, and the barrier between two worlds opened. He expected Peko to be staring him down, telling him to leave with only a glance. However, he was greeted with a silver haired girl rubbing her eyes, her glasses off and in her pajamas. She looked up to him, squinted, and asked a simple question.</p><p>“What do you need?”</p><p>There had been no hate, no malice, not even irritation behind her voice. She had sounded curious, if anything, and Gonta took a minute to recompose himself. “Right! Gonta has question for Peko!” She looked at him, opened the door wider, and waved him in. He gave a quick thank you, and followed after her, gently shutting the door behind him. She sat down on her bed, as patted the spot next to her. Gonta didn’t hesitate, and took his seat next to her. She put on her glasses, and looked at him. “What was your question Gonta?” His fears began bubbling up, afraid she would yell at him for wasting her time, but he spoke anyways. “Gonta wants to ask how he could protect his friends! Like you!”</p><p>The room fell silent for a moment, before Peko placed a hand on her chin. “Well Gonta...I suppose I could answer that for you.” With her answer, Gonta’s fears melted away. She would tell him how to protect his friends! “In order to protect all of your friends, I believe you should start small. Start by protecting one or two friends, and slowly increase your sphere of influence from there.” Gonta nodded, intently following her words. “Protecting someone is a very difficult task. You have many responsibilities, ranging anywhere from protecting them from physical harm, to providing them a shoulder to lean on when they are afraid or sad, or simply spending time with them.” Gonta made a mental checklist, trying to see what he did for everyone. “Now, in order for your protection training to begin, it is necessary for you to select someone to protect. Anyone on the ship will work, so as long as you-“</p><p>“Gonta would like to protect Peko!”</p><p>The room fell to silence, with Peko registering what he had said. Gonta, however, felt proud of his decision. Peko worked so hard to protect people, so perhaps she would like to be protected instead! “I...suppose that is acceptable. Yes. From this point on, I will help train you so that you can properly protect...me.” Gonta thought he saw a blush forming on her cheeks, but he pretended to not see it. Gentlemen do not confront ladies about their blushing!</p><p>Peko stood up, and looked at Gonta. She cleared her throat, and began to speak. “Physical strength is important to protecting someone, but it seems as if you have that field under control. So, we shall skip over that section for now, and move onto the emotional category. For this first exercise, we shall use the emotion of...fear.” Gonta stood up, at the ready to do what he was told. “In this scenario, we shall pretend that I have been frightened by a horrible dream. You will try your best to comfort me and calm me down.” She stocky walked back to her bed, and slid under the covers. Gonta turned out the lights, and the two remained in silent.</p><p>After four minutes of waiting Gonta wondered what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to have started already? Or, did Peko begin the exercise? What if he had already messed things up? He walked as quietly as possible over to the silver haired girl, and saw her with her eyes closed. Perhaps she had fallen asleep? Was this part of the exercise as well? He saw the girl shift, and she opened on of her eyes. She blushed, and quietly muttered to herself. “I’m...not a very good actress...” Gonta gave a soft smile, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “That is okay, Peko! Gonta is bad actor too! Gonta will not make fun of Peko’s poor acting skills!” The girl smiled, and looked at the large man sitting next to her. “I believe you have the comforting portion of our training under control as well.” Gonta beamed, and looked at Peko. “Wow Peko! You’re very smart! You used bad acting as lie to make Gonta comfort you! Peko must be very good actress then!”</p><p>Peko felt another blush creep across her cheeks. Follow his story, she thought to herself. “Uh, Yes. I did in fact use the nightmare as a ruse. You’re quite perceptive, Gonta.” He smiled, and looked back to the girl. “Thank you! What is the next step of protecting Gonta’s friends?” Peko gave a soft laugh, and sat up in her bed. “The next step is to spend time with the person you wish to protect, in order to have a better understanding of them.” Gonta nodded, and looked back around for somewhere to sit. Peko sighed, moved over in her bed, and gestured for the larger man to sit next to her. As he moved onto the bed, Peko felt the bed lift up slightly on her side. She may have been strong, yes, but Gonta was simply massive. She felt dwarfed in comparison.</p><p>“So, what Peko wish to talk about?” Gonta asked, smiling at the girl. She sat for a moment, before looking back to him. “I heard that it had been raised in a forest. Is that true?” Gonta nodded, and Peko continued. “Were you...close, with the animals?” Gonta nodded again, and a goofy grin spread across his face. “Yes! Gonta was raised by wolves! In winter, wolf family would sleep on top of Gonta, like big fluffy mountain!” Peko smiled, and continued her questions. “What did it feel like? Would they let you pet them?” Gonta gave a soft laugh in return. “Wolf pile was very warm, and tickled Gonta every time it moved! Wolfs also let Gonta pet them, and they were quite soft from river baths!” Peko sadly smiled, holding her blanket closer. Gonta looked at her closely, and his jaw dropped. “Wait. Has Peko never pet wolf before?” Peko sighed, and shook her head. “Animals run away from me before I can touch them. I believe they fear me.” Gonta gasped, and grabbed Peko’s hand. “Don’t worry! Once we escape from this boat, Gonta will tell forest family Peko won’t hurt them! Wolves very considerate!” Peko gave another smile, and looked at Gonta. “That would be nice, Gonta. Thank you.” The two red eyed teenagers smiled at each other, before Gonta asked a question of his own. “Does Peko...like bugs?” The girl hummed, before answering honestly. “Insects have never bothered me, but I believe they have the same fears that other animals do.” Gonta frowned, and looked at his terrarium. “Gonta misses his bugs. But Gonta could let Peko play with them when Gonta’s lab opens up! Apatura Iris’s are especially friendly!”</p><p>For the first time in a while, Peko laughed. He was so eager to show her his friends, bugs or not. If Peko was being honest, he was completely adorable. Gonta was laughing alongside Peko, happy that she was happy. He could protect her, and she could protect him. The two teens talked and laughed through the night, happy to have made a new friend in each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Link to Blackened Skies:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089402/chapters/50176370</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>